Viva La England
by ACupOfMapleTea
Summary: 'All empires fall.'England was once the great British Empire. Now he's not. Songfic. Viva La Vida. If you squint UK/Can. I don't really know what genre this should be in. Title says 'Long live England' in Spanish


**A/N: Uhhh I don't really know why I wrote this and why the title is in Spanish. I just thought this song fit England so... Anyways this is my first songfic song don't kill me. Please.**

* * *

_**I used to rule the world**_

_**Seas would rise when I gave the word**_

_**Now in the morning I sleep alone**_

_**Sweep the streets that I used to own**_

* * *

England sat at the table, thinking back to when he once held the world in his hands just like Rome. He remembered when he was the great British Empire and all of his colonies and dominions. The thirteen colonies in America, India, Egypt, Australia. And Canada. But even he had left, though the Canadian was still very loyal, unlike the others. The former ruler of the world sighed and sipped his tea as he continued to stare out of the window not really seeing the streets outside.

* * *

_**I used to roll the dice**_

_**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**_

_**Listen as the crowd would sing,**_

_**Now the old king is dead long live the king!**_

* * *

England's eyes met Spain's as he looked around the conference room. Spain glared in his direction while keeping a smile on his face. England smugly smirked in response. He remembered their pirate days, the seven seas, the bloodshed and adventure. He was the terror of said seven seas, the dreaded Captain Kirkland. He had defeated Spain's and France's pirates. They were no match for him.

* * *

_**One minute I held the key**_

_**Next the walls were closed on me**_

_**And I discovered that my castle stood**_

_**Upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand**_

* * *

Yes, he was the once great British Empire, but all empires fall, eventually. Those days were the peak of his career, probably the highest he would ever be able to reach. Now, all of his colonies and dominions have left him and become strong, independent countries.

* * *

_**I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing**_

_**Roman cavalry choirs a-singing**_

_**Be my mirror, my sword, my shield**_

_**My missionaries in a foreign field **_

* * *

Even if all of they all left them, he still cared for them. Especially America and Canada. To England, America was like his little brother, even if he didn't usually show it. He was good at hiding his emotions. He had taken Canada when France abandoned him. The boy was still attached to his _papa_ back then but eventually warmed up to the Brit. He had stayed with England through many wars, fought for him in said wars. He turned against his dear brother and beloved Papa during the Revolutionary War and fought alongside England. After, he stayed and comforted the broken man.

* * *

_**For some reason I can't explain,**_

_**Once you go there was never,**_

_**never an honest word**_

_**And that was when I ruled the world**_

* * *

When Canada became a country, England spent months locked up in his house, emptying bottles of alcohol. He drank whatever he could find in his house. Beer, wine, vodka. Canada tried to visit him, tried to comfort him like he did in the past. After the first month, even France had started to worry. Canada begged his brother America to visit England at least once. He didn't. Canada had stayed with England all that time and then he left. England couldn't afford to lose Canada after America left him. But he did. All empires fall.

* * *

_**It was the wicked and wild wind,**_

_**Blew down the doors to let me in,**_

_**Shattered the windows and the sound of drums,**_

_**People couldn't believe what I'd become**_

* * *

England never has a nice word for America. He occasionally forgets Canada. He is a gentleman. But the British Empire cared for America, fed him, clothed him. He tried his best to make Canada feel loved, after losing his Papa. He was a ruthless pirate. That's what he was.

* * *

_**Revolutionaries wait,**_

_**for my head on a silver plate**_

_**Just a puppet on a lonely string**_

_**Oh who would ever want to be king?**_

* * *

He knew America would leave him one day. Oh how he knew. He couldn't accept that his little colony had grown up. He just couldn't accept it. He lost it when Canada became his own nation, as well. He knew that they were probably better of independent but oh how he wanted them back.

* * *

_**I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing**_

_**Roman cavalry choirs a-singing**_

_**Be my mirror, my sword, my shield**_

_**My missionaries in a foreign field **_

* * *

Canada was England's mirror, his sword, his shield. He was always there to pick up the pieces. Now that England though about it, he left quite a large amount and the Canadian always managed to collect the shards, while England blindly grasped for them.

* * *

_**For some reason I can't explain,**_

_**I know Saint Peter won't call my name,**_

_**Never an honest word,**_

_**But that was when I ruled the world**_

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have tried to stop America. He knew perfectly well that he would be fine on his own. But he didn't want him to leave. England also knew that he should have paid more attention to Canada the one who stayed loyal to him even after he became independent. He knew. He was just selfish like that and didn't want to be alone.

* * *

_**I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing**_

_**Roman cavalry choirs a-singing**_

_**Be my mirror, my sword, my shield**_

_**My missionaries in a foreign field **_

_**For some reason I can't explain,**_

_**I know Saint Peter won't call my name,**_

_**Never an honest word,**_

_**But that was when I ruled the world**_

* * *

Yes, he was the great British Empire. He once ruled the world. He was the most feared pirate, the dreaded Captain Kirkland. Now he is a gentleman. Now he is England. _And I'm perfectly fine with that_, the once great empire decided as he sipped his tea. All empires fall.

* * *

**A/N: Yeaahhh... I didn't really know what to write for some parts but I think I did okay. Reveiw?**


End file.
